wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Collegia Titanica
thumb|Symbol Collegia Titanica Imperialne Tytany to potężne maszyny wojenne w użyciu Imperium Ludzkości oraz Zdradzieckich Legionów Marines . Są to dwunożne, załogowe i zautomatyzowane jednostki pola walki, które są bezcenne dla walczących, gdyż nawet jeden egzemplarz tytana jest w stanie przechylić losy bitwy. Opis Tytany są najbardziej przerażającym wytworem Adeptus Mechanicus , którzy wierzą, że są też uosobieniem, wcieleniem Boga Maszyny w świecie materialnym. Prawdopodobnie są największymi maszynami bojowymi w arsenale Imperium. Każdy Świat-Kuźnia oprócz regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej , Skitarii i innych jednostek posiada co najmniej jeden legion tytanów z Collegia Titanica. Ich pancerze są wykonane z adamantium, wspomagane potężnymi barierami energetycznymi, które są prawie nie do przebicia. Jeśli Legion Tytanów nie uczestniczy akurat w żadnej kampanii, to stanowi straż honorową swojej planety macierzystej i jest gotowy w każdej chwili odpowiedzieć zabójczą siłą ognia na wszelkie zagrożenia. Te humanuidalne kroczące maszyny bojowe mierzą nawet ponad 100 stóp (około 30 metrów). Ich pojawienie się na polu walki wprowadza strach w szeregach przeciwnika, albowiem niewiele jest broni zdolnych przebić się przez obronę tych kolosów. Napędzane są dosyć staromodnymi generatorami plazmy, mimo to od czasów Mrocznej Ery Technologi nic innego nie jest w stanie wytworzyć energii potrzebnej do funkcjonowania Tytanów. Generatory tarczy same często pochłaniają tyle energii, że nie wystarczy jej na inne funkcje w maszynie. Istnieje też ryzyko stopienia rdzenia w czasie działanie tarczy, co jest jednak niewielkim kosztem i wartym ryzyka, gdyż VSG (Void Shield Generator) pochłania większość obrażeń do czasu przeciążenia i sprawia, że zniszczenie Tytana jest niemal niemożliwe. Gdy dochodzi do nadwyżki mocy, reaktor zostaje wyłączony i wówczas Tytan zostaje podatny na ataki (i wówczas możliwość przebicia samego pancerza jest znikoma). Jednak jest to czasowe, gdy tylko reaktor ustabilizuje się osłona znów się włączy. Generatory plazmy odpowiadają również za funkcjonowanie licznych broni. Moc dostarczana jest poprzez hydro-plastikowe siłowniki. Sama maszyna porusza się dzięki napędzanym elektrycznie wiązkom włókien, które emitują działanie mięśni. Załoga thumb|214px|Załoga Tytana - Princeps i ModeratiZałogę każdego Tytana stanowi od trzech do pięciu osób, którzy są połączeni z maszyną umysłowo. Na ich czele stoi Princeps, który odpowiada za poruszanie się Tytana. Wystarczy, że Princeps tylko pomyśli o ruchu a systemy umysłowe Tytana natychmiast zareagują. To on również odpowiada za systemy obronne i decyduje czy (i w ogóle) można przeciążyć działanie VSG. Princeps nadzoruje Moderati - pozostałych członków załogi. Są oni odpowiedzialni za funcjonowanie uzbrojenia Tytana. Jeżeli machina ma wykorzystać pełny potencjał swojego wspaniałego arsenału, Moderati muszą odpowiednio go skalibrować. Członkowie załogi Tytana muszą być bardzo odpowiedzialnymi ludźmi. Połączenie umusłowe są bardzo czułe i wystarczy tylko pomyśleć o wystrzale, by Tytan w moment spopielił wszystko wokół. Gdy Princeps i Moderati łączą się z Tytanem stają się jednym, lecz oznacza to, że odczuwają obrażenia zadawane maszynie. Jeśli jednak doszło by do uszkodzenia systemu myślowego, to spowodować pseudo bóle u sterników i nawet śmierci. Jednak to rzadko się zdarza. Straty spowodowane przez niedoświadczonych załogantów są często ogromne, lecz po kilku bitwach stają się nieocenioną częścią najpotężniejszej broni Imperatora. Załogi Tytanów mają zwyczaj wywyższania się. Mniejsze łamanie regulaminu przez Moderatich najczęściej są ignorowane. Zakony Militari uważają się za elitarne oraz że nie dotyczą ich prawa narzucane zwykłym żołdakom. Jednakże Princepsi wiedzą co się od nich oczekuje, mimo pewnych odstępstw w zachowaniu załogi, ich lojalność jest nie do podważenia. Niektóre z najlepszych załóg, weterani kilku kampani i setek godzin na polu walki zostają przeniesienie z pierwszej lini. Otrzymują na pozór łatwiejsze zadania, lecz bardziej prestiżową służbę w Divisio Telephatica lub u boku Wielkiego Mistrza. Geneza i historia thumb|Tytan bojowy typu Reaver wspiera atakującą grupę Marines|226x226px Historia Tytanów jest starożytna - powstały bowiem one jeszcze na długo przed powstaniem Imperium, nawet przed Epoką Walk. Używano ich podczas Mrocznej Ery Technologi i pierwszej Wojny z Obcymi, kiedy to każda ludzka kolonia dysponowała minimum jednym Legionem Tytanów by obronić swoje światy przed zagrożeniem. W trakcie Epoki Walk toczono barbarzyńskie i krwawe boje, a Tytany toczyły walki między sobą. Doszło do podziału ludzkość. Właśnie w tamtym czasie utracono wiedzę o wytwarzaniu tych machin wojennych i ich obecność na polu walki została znacząco zredukowana. W czasach Imperium tylko jedna grupa wiedziała jak tworzyć, naprawiać i ulepszać Tytany - byli to kapłani maszyny z Adeptus Mechanicus. Cała wiedza kapłanów skupiona była w jednej z bitewnych ramion tej organizacji - w''' Adeptus Mechanicus Collegia Titanica''' (lub po prostu Collegia Titanica). Bractwo Technologiczne jest również znane jako Adeptus Titanicus, co stanowi skrót jej pełnej nazwy. Collegia Titanica/Adeptus Titanicus powstało resztek dawnych Legionów Tytanów. U świtu Herezji Horusa , Mistrza Wojny i jednego z Prymarchów Imperatora wiele z Legionów Tytanów przeszła na stronę zdrajców. W następstwie tych wydarzeń potrzebna była reorganizacja w celu zwiększenia lojalności. Jakakolwiek niezależność myśli została albo zakazana, albo jest stale monitorowana. Nowa Collegia zastąpiła dawne Legiony, zbierając resztę tytanów w jedną siłę całkowicie lojalną Imperium. Reorganizacja okazała się sukcesem - od czasów Herezji Horusa Imperator i Jego Administratorium miało niewiele zmartwień związanych z Collegią. Struktury Collegia jest podzielona na cztery grupy bądź tzw. Divisiones:'' Division Militaris, Division Mandati, Division Telepathica i Division Investigatus''. Z kolei każda Division dzieli się na Zakony, z czego niektóre istniały już wcześniej. Owe są podstawowymi, samodzielnymi jednostkami, które można porównać do Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines . Każdy z nich ma również swojego Wielkiego Mistrza oraz własne barwy, mundury, symbole, tradycje i rytuały, łączy je jednak bezwarunkowa lojalność wobec Imperatora. *''Division Militaris - zazwyczaj po prostu nazywani są '''Zakonami Militarnymi'. Są sukcesorami dawnych Legionów Tytanów z Epoki Walk. Wiele z nich może poszczycić się historią sprzed powstania Imperium. Ich jednostki są używane, gdy szybkie i precyzyjne ataki Kosmicznych Marines są niepożądane. Zakony stanowią wówczas niepowstrzymane ostrze Collegii. Niektóre są wyspecjalizowane w oblężeniach planet, inne do walki w egzotycznych zakątkach galaktyki. Jednakże żaden z nich nie posiada transportu międzygwiezdnego, gdyż wynika to z doświadczenia Adeptus Titanica z okresu Herezji Horusa, kiedy to wiele z Legionów porzuciło Imperium na rzecz Mistrza Wojny. Ponad sto Zakonów Division Militaris stacjonuje w pobliżu Oka Terroru, by walczyć ze zdradzieckimi Tytanami. *''Division Mandati'' - Naczelne Zakony z Divisio Mandati podróżują przez galaktykę na kosmicznych okrętach-świątyniach głosząc pax imperia do odciętych światów Imperium. Na każdym z okrętów świątynnych jest od 2 do 5 ogromnych Tytanów klasy Imperator, tysiące kapłanów, żołnierzy i całe rzesze adeptów i personelu technicznego. Ponadto towarzyszą im członkowie Inkwizycji i Adeptus Terra - jeśli pax imperia nie może być głoszony drogą pokojową, to działa Tytanów mają wesprzeć imperialną wolę. *''Division Telepathica -'' Zakony z Telephatica dowodzą przerażającymi Psi-Tytanami. Ich sekretne światy-kuźnie są położone blisko centrum Imperium. *''Division Investigatus - zajmują się ulepszaniem sprzętu dla wszystkich Zakonów Tytanów. Ich siedziba mieści się na Marsie. Rodzaje Tytanów Tytany dzieli się na różne rodzaje, zależnie od ich wielkości orza funcji. Bitewne Tytany Warlords jak i Tytany Imperator występują najczęsciej, to istnieją również mniej liczne aczkolwiek przerażające Psi-Tytany czy mniejsze ale mobilniejsze Tytany zwiadowcze. Ponadto Tytany dzielą się na warianty, które zależą od uzbrojenia danej jednostki. Dla przykładu Tytan Warlord posiada cztery główne warianty: the Night Gaunt, Eclipse, Death Bringer i Nemesis. Tytany typu Warhound '''Tytan zwiadowczy Warhound' - to zwiadowcza wersja, która najczęściej osłania większe jednostki na polu bitwy. Choć są najmniejszymi wśród Tytanów, to i tak budzą przerażenie w szeregach wroga. Są stosunkowo lekko opancerzone i uzbrojone. Są jednak wysyłane w parach, co jest odstępstwem wobec strategii Collegia Titanica, która wysyła po jednej sztuce każdej maszyny (większe liczby Tytanów są zabronione ze względu na wydarzenia z Herezji Horusa, kiedy to duża liczba Tytanów Chaosu siała terror wśród lojalistów. Zwłaszcza Warhound'y w liczbie około 10 na rozkaz Horusa dokonały masakr wśród ludności Terry). Zależnie od świata-kuźni, Warhound mierzy około 10,5 m wysokości. Tytany typu Reaver Tytan bojowy Reaver[[Plik:Gwardzista_TytanReaver.jpg|thumb|362px|''Reaver - Tytan bojowy]]''- to średniej wielkości Tytan. Są lepiej opancerzone niż Warhound i mają dwukrotnie większą siłę ognia. Prawdopodobną przyczyną jego lepszej wytrzymałości jest umieszczenie generatora plazmy z tyłu Tytana, a nie jak u większości, czyli w środku głównego pancerza. Te mierzące około 15,3 metra maszyny zostały zaprojektowane przed zwiadowczymi Warhoundami. Reaver używa licznych broni zdolnych do pokonania większych Tytanów, lecz najczęściej stosowane jest uzbrojenie wersji zwiadowczych, a na pancerzach wielu z nich są umieszczone wyrzutnie rakiet. W przeciwieństwie do "Wojennych Ogarów" Reavery posiadają broń do walki w zwarciu. Mimo swoich zalet są używane przeważnie jako wsparcie, a nie jako grot sił wojennych, ponieważ wiedza, schematy potrzebne do ich tworzenia prawdopodobnie zaginęły jak większość starożytnej technologi.[[Plik:Warlord_Death_Bringer_od_Death_Heads_Order.png|thumb|162px|Tytan Warlord, wersja Night Gaunt z Zakonu Martwych Głów (Chaos)]] Tytan Klasy Warlord Tytan bojowy Warlord - to najpowszechniejszy wśród wszystkich Tytanów. "Pan Wojny" powstał na długo przed powstaniem Imperium. Miliony ludzi budowało je tworząc wzór stosowany do dziś. Jest to najpopularniejszy rodzaj Tytana w używane przez wszystkim z Collegia Titanica; dzięki znanej charakterystyce i możliwościom jest bardzo dobrą podstawą do tworzenia całkiem nowym urządzeń, modyfikacji sprzętu przez Zakony Naukowe z Divisio Investigatus.'' thumb|Dies Irae - Tytan klasy Imperator w służbie Chaosu Tytan Klasy Imperator Tytan bojowy Imperator - większe od pozostałych, mierzą od 70 do 100 stóp wysokości. Ponadto są bardzo często potężniej uzbrojone od pozostałych, co czyni je straszliwymi maszynami zagłady i jednymi z największych jednostek, które można wystawić na powierzchni planety. Mają również jeszcze jedną ważną funkcję - są to olbrzymie, mobilne świątynie głoszące Imperialny Kult. Naczelne zakony stosują je by nieść słowo Imperatora i'' pax imperia'' do odciętych od Imperium światów. Źródła Adeptus Titanicus (1988) Codex Titanicus 2th Edition Kategoria:W BUDOWIE Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus